1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of tree service, including tree surgery, topping, trimming, removal, and the like. In a more particular sense, the invention relates to a tool usable by those engaged in this field, for the purpose of positioning a rope over a branch, and thereafter facilitating the tieing of the rope to the branch for any of various purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide tools to facilitate attachment of a rope to a tree limb. However, so far as is known no tool has heretofore been devised that permits this operation to be carried out by a worker positioned in the tree, in a way that allows the worker to extend the tool laterally along the length of a branch, swing a rope over the branch, pull a loop on the end of the rope toward himself, and thereafter draw the rope tightly around the branch. Devices heretofore conceived have in general required that one be positioned directly beneath the tree limb which in some instances is a dangerous location, and in any event detracts measurably from the versatility of the tool.
The present invention has as its main purpose the provision of a tool that though very inexpensively constructed, is nevertheless particularly well designed to be used by a workman in the tree itself, to hook a rope around a branch outwardly from the trunk of the tree without unnecessary risk of personal injury.